mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3737
Mikey's Episode Number: 3737 Date: Tuesday, September 30, 1997 Sponsors: D, 13 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Sara Compton 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey's Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center|SS Film | style="text-align: center|"Dancin Shoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D / d (Drum & Drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Dwight R.B. Cook and the Anything Muppets sing "Disco D" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D-dart |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Patrick, "moon buddies," pretend to go to the moon. They see some aliens eating moon pizza, and some astronauts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Buttons ride a rollercoaster "up and down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bobby's dog narrates why Bobby is sad |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" at night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Anything Muppets sing "Mahna Mahna" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D - dig, deep, dinosaur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "You Made Me Love You." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Floyd Pepper sings "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An orange ball tries to pet a green one, which growls, scaring it away. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird reads a poem about how hard it is to be a sheep, and become cold when giving up one's wool: "So let's be fair when snow is deep, let's put the sweater on the sheep." Accompanied with cotton sheep illustrations. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number Creatures: 13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings and counts 13 turkeys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Furline Huskie sings "Comb Your Face" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: The left half is about to enjoy a large sandwich until the right half asks for some. The left half becomes selfish until his brother starts crying. They end up splitting the sandwich in two. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Rattlesnakes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After watching, Cookie Monster demands a cookie. A mysterious talking hook (Jim Henson) appears from the sky, and responds by giving him a book instead. Cookie is surprised, "This not cookie...this BOOKIE!" He then exchanges the book for lots of cookies, which rain on him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf the Dog and Zoot play "Body and Soul," but they get stuck to their instruments. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: The School Game with Guy Smiley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Numerical Correspondence" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit talks about his favorite subject frogs. Gladys the Cow assists by being a cow frog wearing goggles, air tank, and froggy foot paddles. Gladys asks Kermit how it would feel to be a cow and he replies feeling glad to be a frog. Gladys puts a cow's horns, ears, and a bell on Kermit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "The Batty Bat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What’s Missing: Parrot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie & Jason: AT Family |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|"The Add-ems Family": Gordon, Susan, Carlo, Bob, Maria, Luis and Gabi star in a faux-sitcom about a family who loves to add. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog and the Ladysmith Black Mambazo sing the "African Alphabet Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Architect Doozer sings "Yes, We Can" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie sings about the things she can imagine herself doing "In My Head." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo shows top and bottom by standing on top of the frame, then falling to the bottom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Have you seen my NO?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Floyd Pepper and Zoot announce the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Bob and Linda hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide